Jina issi ka naam hai
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: Hello friends...here is my new story...totally based on nakul and his life...plz read and review...
1. Chapter 1

_**A\n- hello friends. Here is my new story :d . This story is for all nakul lovers.**_

_**Now let me clear some things. First thing is i m not going to show nakul as negative character. Kitna masoom sa , cute sa handsome ladka hai. Avai bichare ko terrorist bana diya hai.**_

_**And second thing –abhirika, dareya , vivesha,sachiyana and rajvi lovers plz don't expect their romance here. i m including these all as pairs. kyuki muje kariban sare officers ko is story me include karna tha. but Binavajah me bichme inka romance nai dalne wali. Ye story puri nakul par based hai. Ha dareya k kuch scenes ayenge par who zaruri honge isliye. So im sorry my friends.**_

_**Aur tisri bat k me baki writers jitna acha nai likh pati hu. To agar koi galti ho jaye to maaf kar dena.**_

_**Ok now here is first chap. Enjoy. : )**_

**At acp's home, at 11 am-**

(all were running here and there. Girls were in kitchen while boys were decorating house. Acp was scolding nikhil and vineet for not doing decorations properly. Salunkhe was looking acp with smile on his face. They were all very much busy )

(after sometime acp comes near drs and sits besides him on sofa. Salunkhe smiles looking him )

Acp-salunkhe, aise kyu dekh raha hai?

Salunkhe-dekh raha hu k ek baap kaise apne bête k intezar me pagal ho raha hai.

Acp-ha salunkhe. Me sachme pagal ho jaunga. Me bata nai sakta aj me kitna khush hu. Mera beta jo panch saal pehle medical ki padhai karne mujse duur canada chala gaya tha wo akhir me mere pas aa raha hai. Mera nakul aa raha hai. Tu nai janta mene uska kitna intezar (with heavy throat ) mene apne bachhe ko bahut miss kiya.

(salunkhe keeps his hand on acp's shoulder. Acp smiles. And then looks his wrist watch. His expressions changes )

Acp- (stands up . Talking to all boys present there ) are jaldi karo sirf adha ghanta reh gaya hai nakul k ane me. (to abhijeet ) abhi tum jao usko lene.

Abhi- (confused and surprised ) sir ap nai ayenge?

Acp- (smiles ) nai.

(abhi understands that if he will come, he will not b able to control his tears and will cry in front of all, which he will never let happen. So abhi takes his car's keys and leaves. Acp again starts to advice his officers on how to do decoration. Salunkhe shakes his head with smile and starts reading magazine )

**At airport, 11:30 am-**

(a boy was looking here and there walking out of main gate. He was wearing white t-shirt and black jacket , black jeans and goggles. Suddenly he stops when he notices someone standing in front of him. He smiles seeing abhi. He goes near him and hugs him lightly )

Abhi- akhir tum aa hi gaye, haan? Bada intezar karvaya janab apne. Pata hai acp sir ne to pura ghar sar pe utha rakha hai. (and then looking him from top to bottom, with naughty smile ) aur manana padega kafi handsome lag rahe ho. Lagta hai kisiko impress karna chahte ho, haan? Koi affair…. (he stops when he notices a girl standing besides nakul . Nakul and girl exchange tense expressions and looks abhi. Abhi was looking nakul with questioning eyes )

Nakul-bhai, ye camila hai. (to girl ) aur camila ye hai mere bade bhai senior insp. Abhijeet. Ye mere papa k sath kam karte hai. Par hum sab ek family jaise hai. Inhe aur baki officers ko me apni family hi manta hu.

Camila- (with foreign accent, joining her hands ) namastey mr. Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- (with confused look ) namastey.

Nakul- (to abhi ) bhai , muje pata hai ap kya soch rahe hai. Apke dimag me jo sawal ghum rahe hai wo bhi me janta hu. Me apko puri bat batata hu. Par raste me. Sab hamari rah dekh rahe honge.

(abhi nods and they move towards quails )

**Here in acp's house-**

(all were in living room waiting for nakul and abhi )

Acp- (to girls ) ladkiyo, aj khane me kya banaya hai?

Tarika- sir aloo paratha,

kajal-gobi ki sabji.

Shreya- khir aur gajar ka halwa.

tasha-karele ki sabji

Divyana- dam aloo.

Purvi- green khati meethi chatni aur

Muskan- chach bhi hai.

Freedy- are baap re , itna sara khana. Mere to muh me pani aa raha hai.

Drs- freedy ye sab hamare liye nahi hai. Ye sab nakul k liye hai. Sab uski hi pasand ka khana hai.

Acp-salunkhe. Nakul itna sara khana akle thoda khayega? Tu bhi na.

Rajat- (michiveously ) ha sir ye to bas bhabhiyo ka pyar hai apne dewar k liye ( and he smirks looking purvi )

_[plz don't hit me. This was first and last rajvi moment. Kya karu, adat se majbur]_

Kajal- sir ye kya bat hui. Hamne bhi nakul k liye khana banaya hai. Apne to sab credit tarika, shreya , purvi ,tasha aur divyana ko de diya. Mera aur muskan ka kya?

Acp- ha bhy rajat, ye tumne kya bola. Naraz kar diyana apni saliyo ko.

Daya- (smirks ) ab mafi mango.

Rajat- (lowering his head and joining his hands in front of kajal and muskan ) maaf kar dijiye deviya.

Kajal- (showing her palm ) maaf kar diya vats. (and all girls giggle exept muskan . Muskan just smiles )

Acp- (looking his wrist watch ) are ye nakul aur abhi, abhi tak kyu nai pahuche.

Sachin- sir ap chinta mat kijiye. Abhi ate hi hoge.

(acp nods and they again start their convo )

In quails-

(it was tense atmosphere in quails. Abhi was little worried, little shocked, little angry. Nakul was watching his expressions carefully. He was tensed too. Camila was in back seat with same expressions )

Abhi- (without looking nakul, in concern ) ye tumne kya kiya nakul. Pata hai acp sir ko pata chala to tumhara bharta bana denge. Atleast hume to ye sab bata dete.

Nakul-par bhai mene kuch galat thodi kiya hai.

Abhi- (looking him ) lekin kya tum ye acp sir ko samja paoge?

Nakul- bhai muje pata hai papa naraz honge par me mana lunga (with hope ) hum mana lenge, haina?

Abhi- (little louder ) wo to manana hi padegana. Bhai jo hu tumhara.

Camila- (with tears in her eyes, keeping her head down, in foreign accent ) ye sab mheri waje se hua (looking nakul ) nakul tumhe muje nai lana chahiye tha.

Nakul- (looking her, in angry tone ) camila. Ye sab bakwas band karo. Kya tumhe me waha akele chod deta? Aur plz ye bat apne dimag se nikal do ki ye sab tumhari wajah se hua .

Abhi- (to camila , looking straight on road ) camila, nakul is right. Usne tumhe yaha lakar galat nai kiya.

(and then there is complete silence )

**After nearly 10 minutes, in acp's home-**

(doorbell rings. Acp smiles widely and rushes towards door. All stand up and gather in front of door. Acp opens it. He smiles seeing his son in front of his eyes. He hugs him immediately. Nakul also tightly hugs him. Both get tears in their eyes. All smile through tears seeing this except abhi. He was still worried. Daya notices this but thinks to ask him later. Then acp separating himself from hug )

Acp- (keeping his hand on nakul's head, looking him from top to bottom ) kitna bada ho gaya hai mera beta. ab to mera nakul doctor nakul kehlata hai (looking in nakul's eyes which were still wet ) tuje pata nai hai is baap ne ye saal kaise kate hai.

Nakul- (again hugs him and cryies ) papa mene bhi apko bahut yad kiya.

(acp keeps his hand on his back and soothes him. Suddenly he notices a girl standing besides abhi. He separates himself from hug and to camila )

Acp- (smiles ) are tum kaun ho beti?

(abhi and nakul exchange worried look. Acp notice this and looks abhi and then nakul with questioning eyes. All other exchange same confused and questioning look )

_**A\n- so bataiye. Kaisa laga chap.**_

_**Kaun hai ye ladki? Abhi aur nakul kyu itne pareshan hai?**_

_**Any guesses? Par me to yahi kahungi k aplog guess mat kijiye kyuki jaisa apko dikh raha hai aur lag raha hai waisa bilkul nai hai. Reality is not what u all are guessing. Bas ab age me aur kuch nai keh sakti. Age janane k liye wait kijiye chap 2 k. Tab tak k liye bye. Love u all. : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n- im really very very sorry dear ones for such late update. Special sorry to mayra . I promise that from now onwards I will update all chaps on time. Okay, I will not blabber now. Here is next chap.**_

Acp- (smiles ) are tum kaun ho beti?

(abhi and nakul exchange worried look. Acp notice this and looks abhi and then nakul with questioning eyes. All other exchange same confused and questioning look )

Drs- are acp. Pehle unhe ander to ane do. Kya darwaze par hi puch- tach karoge?

Acp- o haan (to a, n&c) ander aao.

(all three enter. Nakul saw that house was beautifully decorated with balloons and flowers. And wall facing him was decorated with balloons and on balloons it was written 'welcome home'. Nakul was overwhelmed by this all. He smiles through tears. Seeing his expressions acp also smiles widely. After they are seated, divyana gives water to trio. After drinking water nakul says)

Nakul- (looking around, smilingly) decoration bahut achi hai (to all) thank u.

Daya- isme thank u ki kya bat hai? tum hamare apne ho. Itna to banta haina apno k liye?

(all smile. Suddenly acp's smile vanishes as he notices camila seated with her head down. Abhijeet and nakul notice this change in expressions. So abhijeet closes his eyes and takes deep breaths in order to be ready for tackling situation and nakul removes sweat from his face which clearly showed he was tense. Finally acp asks)

Acp- (to nakul) ab batao nakul (looking camila) Kaun hai ye ladki?

(there is pin drop silence after this question. Nakul's heart beats fast. Abhijeet is also tense now. After some time,abhijeet keeps his one hand on nakul's hand. Nakul looks him. Abhi nods. Nakul presses his hand and then looks acp and says)

Nakul- papa, me apke sawal ka jawab dene se pehle ek request karna chahata hu apko.

(acp raises his eyebrow while rest looks eachother with confused expressions)

Nakul- (taking deep breath) papa, plz ap meri bat puri na ho tab tak ap bichme kuch nai bolenge. Thik hai?

(acp was confused but nods)

Nakul- ok (pointing camila) ye camila hai. ye muje kaha mili aur ye yaha kyu hai woe k lambi kahani hai (he pauses and looks acp and then)

***FLASHBACK STARTS***

_Nakul's voice in background[NVB]- actually ye kahani teen din pehle shuru hui. Mene apne dosto ko party di thi. Rat k 11 baje sab apne ghar party se laut gaye the. Sirf me hi bacha tha. Me jaise hi hotel se thodi dur pahucha camila meri gadi k samne aa gai. Mene turant break laga kar gadi rok di. Mene bahar ake use pucha_

Nakul- ma'm are u alright?

Camila- (frightened) help me plz.

Nakul- what happened?

Camila- (pointing somewhere far on empty road) they will kill me (joining hands, crying) plz save me plz

Nakul- (in tense tone) ok ok. First you plz calm down. I am here. 1 minute.

_[NVB]- badme mene use pani pilaya aur gadi me baithaya. Jab camila pani pi rahi thi tabhi hame kisike daudne ki awaz sunai di. Mene nazar ghumai to hamari gadi k samne thodi dur ek admi ko yaha waha dekhte hue paya. Camila use dekhkar auur dar gai aur zorse cheekhne lagi_

Camila- he will kill me. He will kill me

_[NVB]- mene camila ka muh band kar diya taki us admi ki nazar ham par na pade par unfortunately camila ki cheekh sunkar us admi ki nazar hamari gadi par gai. Usne thodi der dhyan se hamari gadi ki taraf dekha aur phir shocked hokar wo ek taraf awaz dene laga)_

Men- she is here. Come here.

_[NVB]- us admi ki awaz sunkar aur chaar paanch admi waha duadte hue aye aur hamari gadi ki taraf badhe. Mene jaldi se gadi start ki U turn lekar gadi bhagai. Wo log goliya chalane lage. Lekin hum waha se surakhshit nikal gaye. Mene gadi alag raste se mere ghar ki taaraf badhai. Akhir kar hum ghar pahuch gaye. Mene camila ko guest room me fresh hone ko bola. Wo jab fresh hokar living room me aai tab me coffee bana raha tha. Coffee banakar me living room me gaya. waha thodi der hum coffee pite pite kuch nai bole. Akhir me maine camila se pucha_

Nakul- so who are they? And why they want to kill you?

Camila- (with frightened expressions) they work for don of this place 'shaun'.

Nakul- oh yes yes. I heard his name many times in news.

Camila- he wants to marry me. But I don't want to marry a DON. He kidnapped me but I ran from his place. They made my life hell. From 1 week I m running from one place to other. (cries) now I cannot go to my house as their eyes are fixed on my house, my office where I used to work before my meeting with DON in a pub, and every place where I used to go. I am sure they will reach here in 5 to 6 days (sobbing and crying) And then they will kill you also.

Nakul- then cant we take help of police?

Camila- police officers are also frightened of him. I tried all the things but here there is no one who can help us (holds her head between her both hands and cries with her head down) we will be killed.

Nakul- (trying to calm her) shhh. Don't panic. There is one saying in our india that ' galat ki umra kitni bhi lambi ho uska antim sanskar sahi hi karta hai' means

Camila- (in foreign accent) no matter how long wrong lives, its Antyesti is done by truth

_[NVB]- ye sunker me shock ho gaya._

Nakul- (with surprise) how do you know its meaning?

Camila- mujhe hindi ati he (Nakul's mouth fell open. Camila smiles little on his expressions and continues) actually my neighbor is Indian.

Nakul- oh (and then there is silence for some time. After some time nakul breaks this saying) u go to sleep. We will think about what to do tomorrow. And plz don't panic. We are safe here.

_[NVB]- us rat camila ka to pata nai me to 1 sec k liye bhi nai so paya. Muje samaj nai aa raha tha ki me kya karu isliye mene faisla kiya ki me ise apne sath india lekar aunga. Dusre din mene thode camila k liye kapade, jute vagaira ki shopping kar li. Camila ne to muje bahut mana kiya par me nai mana aur use yaha le aya. Airport par police ise pehchan na sake isliye ise specks pehna diye, meri ek friend se kehkar thoda dark make up karva diya taki ye thodi dark complexion wali ladki dikhe aur dupatte se apna muh dhakne ko keh diya. Mene iske nakli passport aur baki k papers ghus dekar banva liye. Us time mere liye sabse bada kam tha camila ki jaan bachana. Aur iske liye muje jo sahi laga maine kiya. Akhir me hum sari mushkilo ko par karke plane me baith gaye aur chain ki saans li._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

(nakul looks acp and tries to read his face. Everyone tensed now were waiting for acp to comment on this. They knew very well that he will shower harsh words on nakul. But all were ready to support nakul. Now all eyes were fixed on acp who was looking downwards while thinking something deeply. After waiting for acp to say something for almost 5 minutes, finally drs keeps his hand on acp's shoulder. Feeling someone's hand on his shoulders, acp comes out from his deep thinking with a jerk. He notices that many pairs of eyes were fixed on him. He looks all of his officers , then drs and then nakul. Nakul does not understand his expressions. His face was blank. After standing up acp moves towards camila, keeps his hand on her head and then smiles when camila looks him with shocked expressions. All others are all surprised. Some eyes pop out. They didn't expect this from acp. He after giving smile to camila moves towards his son and then with wet eyes hugs him and says)

Acp- (with heavy throat) aj tune mera ser auur uncha kar diya (pats his back) I am proud of u beta. I am proud of u (he separates himself from hug and then kisses his son's forehead. Nakul smiles through tears after getting this response. Now acp looks deep in nakul's eyes and says)

Acp- tu abhi tak apne baap ko nai samaj paya. Tuje kya laga, esa khatra mol le liya hai isliye main tujse naraz ho jaunga? Tu ek DON se bach bach k india aya hai ye sunkar me tujpar gussa hounga? Tuje laga jab tere papa ko pata chalega ki tune ghus di hai tab wo tujse auur naraz ho jayega, haina? Par beta, Tune ye ek bar bhi nai socha ki tera baap kaisa feel karega jab usko pata chalega ki uska beta ek aam citizen hone k bawajud ek ladki ki jaan apni jaan par khelkar bacha raha hai? are beta tune to cid me na hone k bawjud cid officer ka farz nibhaya hai. haan ghus lena aur dena dono galat bat hai par tune ye apne matlab k liye nai kiya hai. tune ek massom zindagi ko bachane k liye kiya hai isliye iski maafi tuje mil sakti hai. lekin ha ek bat se me naraz hu. Tune muje pehle ye sab kyu nai bataya?

Nakul- (holding his father's hands and with moist eyes) papa, muje laga ap tension me aa jayenge. Jab tak hum yaha sahi salamat nai pahuchenge tab tak ap yaha pareshan rahenge. Isliye maine socha sab apko india akar hi bataunga.

Acp- (hitting nakul's head slightly) khud puri rat rat bhar jagker pareshan rehta hai aur muje pareshan hone nai deta pagla.

Abhijeet- (finally with heavy sigh and smile) sir me to pure raste apke reaction k bare me soch soch kar pagal hoo raha tha. Pata hai maine un sare tariko k bare me soch rakha tha jisse apka gussa shant ho sake.

Rajat- haan sir. Sachai sunkar to hum sab bhi tense ho gaye the ki patanai ap kya kahenge.

Tarika- uparse ap ko BP ka problem hai to muje to yahi chinta sata rahi thi ki kahi apki tabiyat na bigad jaye.

Kajal- lekin sir apke reaction ne to hame sachem shock kar diya. Hum ye bilkul bhi expect nai kar rahe the.

Tasha-(with smile) are ye sab chodo na. kehte hai na ant bhala to sab bhala. Acp sir ko apna beta sahi salamat mil gaya aur hame ek aur behen mil gai.

Vivek- (with smirk)aur ham logoko ek nai Salii

(All laugh at this)

Drs- acha ab ese hi bate karte rahoge kya? Khana nai khana?

Pankaj- haan sir muje to bahut bhukh lagi hai?

Vineet- bhukhad, tuje kab bhukh nai lagti?

Purvi- khabar dar vineet, agar mere PANKAJ BHAIYA ko kuch kaha to.

Sachin- haan haan vineet. Esa bilkul mat karna. pankaj to apni beheno ka ladla bhai hai bhy.

Divyana- are ap sab log firse bato me lag gaye? Nakul aur camila lamba safar karke aye hai. thak gaye honge. Aur fir bhukh bhi to lagi hogi unhe.

Acp- haan waise bhi 12:45 ho gaye hai. (to N) tum apne kamre me jakar fresh ho jao (to kajal) kajal, camila ko guest room dikha do (TO C) camila, u will stay in our house from now onwards (pointing kajal) she will show you guest room. You go with her and freshen up.

Camila- (with tears in eyes and smile on lips) thank you.

Acp- (with smile) no girl. Family members don't say thank you.

(camila nods with a smile and then follows kajal with her suitcase. Nakul also leaves living room to get freshen up in his room. And then after 20 minutes they all enjoy their lunch with chit chat)

_**a/n- so kaisa raha chap? Review and tell. Next update on 10/11 feb. till then tc. Bye. Love u guyz.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A\n- hello guyz. Here is ur next chap. Enjoy :)**

(when all left the house it was time for all three to take afternoon sleep)

**At 5:00 pm-**

(nakul wakes and goes to washroom to get freshen up. After this he goes to kitchen to make tea. When he was going towards kitchen camila stops him by saying)

Camila- i thought u were sleeping, weren't u?

Nakul- (turns and answers with smile on his face) yes was sleeping till now. Why do u ask?

Camila- i just wanted to tell u thanks for all that u have done me. U risked ur life for savinf me. I don't understand how will i b able to forgive myself for risking ur life.

Nakul- oh plz camila. Stop being so formal. It was my duty as a human being to save u. Ok now stop this tears which are flowing like river.

(camila rubs her tears which were flowing like anything. Nakul smiles)

Camila- so what are u now planning to do?

Nakul- at this moment, im planning to make tea.

Camila- can i help u?

Nakul- no no its fine. But u can come in kitchen to accompany me.

Camila- okaies.

(and they both walk in kitchen. Nakul takes a container and pours water, tea and sugar in it before keeping it on gas flame. While camila sits on a kitchen chair)

Camila- btw nakul i must say. People here are so much loving and caring. Specially all cid officers.

Nakul- yeah. They are all very close to me, my father. Actually they are the only family we have.

Camila- oh yes yes. So nakul what are u planning to do here? I mean are u going to do a job or will open ur personal own clinic?

Nakul- well, im not sure yet. I think job is good choice (while pouring milk in container) what say?

Camila- i also think same. Nakul can i ask u something?

Nakul- (looks her with smile) oh yes ofcource. Feel free to ask.

Camila- i want to work. I don't want to became a burden on ur and ur father's head. Will u plz allow me to work?

Nakul- no camila i cant. Ur our guest and its our responsibility to take care of u.

Camila- (with fake sadness) so u don't consider me ur family member like ur father, do u?

Nakul- (instantly trying to cover up) no no. I didn't mean that. I consider u as my family member. Plz don't b sad.

Camila- then prove it. Allow me to work. Bcz u two will lwve house early for ur own works and then i will b bored passing time alone with tv and music as my only companions.

Nakul- but camila try and-

Camila-i don't want to understand anything. I just want to work. If u allow ill b happiest women and if u don't ill b saddest person on earth. Choice is yours (she shows nakul that she is sad but inside she is enjoying the emotional blackmailing)

Nakul- (after thinking for a while with a big sigh) okay. As u wish. But as u know always conditions apply. And my condition is that we will not accept ur one ounce of money. U can save them or use them as u like (with wide grin) so choice is urs. Aceept it?

(camila frowns and then nods while nakul still grinning widely pours tea in two mugs. They then taking their mugs walks towards livng area)

**In living room-**

Camila- (taking a sip of hot tea) nakul can i ask u one more thing?

Nakul- (with smile) go on.

Camila- (excitedly) can u teach me hindi?

Nakul- (with same excitement) yes ofcource.

Camila-so can we start it now?

Nakul-now? Okay.

Camils-okay so tell me what so u say in hindi when we say 'u are so nice'

Nakul- we say 'tum bahut ache ho' if it's a male and say ' tum bahut achi ho' if its female.

Camila- woaw. Btw nakul 'thum bahuut ache ho'

Nakul- thanku miss camila for ur compliment. Okay next?

Camila- hm. Okay when i say i miss u what would u say.

Nakul- we say ' me apko bahut yad karti/karta hu' if we are female/male respectively.

Camila- okay and what about ' i love u'?

Nakul-its 'me tumse bahut pyar karta hu'

(they were absorbed in teaching and learning but when they heard a voice calling nakul's name with bit louder tone than normal, they both snapped their heads at their sides to see from where did that ' almost scream' came from. And when they saw acp standing few feets away with mouth agap they stood up)

Nakul- papa kya hua?

Acp- (with anger) ye kya ho raha tha?

Nakul- (confused) kya kya ho raha tha? Hum to bate kar rahe the sirf.

Acp- (with more anger) haan mene suna tum log kaunsi bate kar rahe the (scowls) tumne mujse sachai kyu chupai?

Nakul- (shocked) kaunsi sachai?

Acp- (loudly) bano mat. Tum ache se ajnte ho me kis sachai ki bat ka raha hu.

Nakul- (little irritated) papa ap bataiye to sahi. Muje sach me nai pata ap kis sachai ki bat kar rahe hai.

Acp- yahi ki tum camila se pyar karte ho.

Nakul- (puzzled) ye apko kisne kaha?

Camila- (to nakul) whats going on nakul? why ur father is looking anger?

Nakul- (eyes on acp but answering camila) he thinks we r in love with eachother.

Acp- bano mat nakul. Mene khud abhi abhi suna ki tumne camila ko kaha' me tumse bahut pyar kata hu'

Nakul- (first doesn't understand but suddenly something clicks and he says laughingly) papa ap bhi na. Dara diya muje. Me to sirf camila ko hindi sikha raha tha. Wo mujse english statements de rahithi aur me use wo hindi me translate karke keh raha tha (to camila) he thinks so because he just now heard me saying i love in hindi when actually i was translating ur english sentence.

Camila- (with realief) oh thank god. I thought why he thought this. (to acp) no no sir, its nothing like that. He was just teaching me hindi (smilingly) and thanks to him i learned three to four sentence in hindi. Isn't that great?

Nakul- (showing his wide smile) not really. Hindi is a ocean and u just learned mere a drop.

Camila- (with smile) but ayleaat i started. And i m sure in nearly 2 to 3 months i will master in basic hindi.

Nakul- lets hope for the best.

(acp looks nakul and camila while they were chatting without even bothering about his presence. He smiled at their absorption in their talk and then went to kitchen to grab his own mug of tea)

**A/n- i know friends it's a short one. But i think i need some time to really think about writing main part of story. So even if its not up to mark plz leave a review.**

**and now I WANNA TELL U ALL,MY DEAR READERS THAT I M TAKING TEMPORARY LEAVE FROM FF BECAUZE OF STUDIES. I WILL B BACK AFTER NEARLY 2 OR MAYBE 3 WEEKS I THINK. BUT WHEN I WILL RETURN, I WILL DEFINETLY UPDATE MY EVERY STORY AT THAT DAY ITSELF. BUT TILL THEN LOVE U ALL BYE.**

**& Thanks Everyone for ur love and support.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n- hey friends! Zyada baat nai karte aur jaldi se chapter start karte hai okay?**_

**After few days, at acp's house, 8:30 am-**

'nakul! Im getting late' camila says when nakul forcefully drags her to dinning table. Before camila can speak further he forces a toast in her mouth. She frowns under throat and tries to chew whole toast. Nakul grins at her irritation and continues his kitchen work.

'are camila beta. Tum abhi bhi yahi ho? ' acp asks while sitting beside camila.

' you son is not allowing me to leave without eating breakfast as if im going to die if i leave without eating' camila speaks with irritation.

'i can't help you beta' acp smiles. Camila pouts. Nakul coughs trying to hide his laughter.

'nakul beta, tumhara interview kab hai health care hospital me? '

'papa unhne kaha hai agle hafte me kabhi bhi bula sakte hai' nakul serves toast and juice to his father.

'ye juice kyu banaya. Muje adat nai hai' acp asks

'to ab dal dijiye adat! ' nakul smiles while chewing his own toast.

**After two three days, cid bureau, 2 pm-**

'are camila tum yaha? ' tasha asks in surprise seeing camila standing near door. All other who are gathered near a table to discuss about case looks up and follows tasha's gaze. All welcome camila. Acp smiles.

'isme kya hai? ' pankaj asks while literally snatching a container from camila's hands.

'khushboo to badi achi aa rai hai' nikhil states while smelling container without opening it.

' i thought mein gajar ka halwa banu. Acp sir- kko achcha legta he thats why! ' camila slowly completes her sentence still with foreign accent.

' do you know recipe? ' purvi asks

'recipe book rocks! ' camila answers with a wide smile.

All enjoy gajar ka halwa with some chit chat. Vineet tries to flirt with camila. Purvi and freedy gives her compliment on her improving hindi while pankaj, nikhil and daya thanks her for tasty halwa.

**One night, acp's house-**

' me sone jau? ' camila yawns

' oh yes ofcource. You must be tired now! ' nakul keeps his empty coffee mug on table

Camila wishes them goodnight while moving towards her room but acp stops her ' camila-'

'yes' camila turns to answer

'don't call me sir okay? ' acp replies with smile

' oh! Okay' camila assures and again heads towards her room.

After a short silence,

' bohot pyari bachi haina? ' acp says-still looking in direction where camila disappeared.

'huh! ? ' Nakul tries to recall acp's sentence as he was absorbed in watching cricket when acp asked him.

' camila bohot achi haina? ' acp repeats his sentence with more clarity

Nakul smiles in reply

'nakul? ' acp calls his name as he thinks nakul is still involved in cricket and may not hear his sentence.

' haan? ' nakul with confused gaze asks

' tumhe camila pasand hai? ' acp asks him directly.

' haan hai to! ' nakul replies instantly but after a second he realizes meaning of his father's questions and he glares his father

'Papa me use ek achi dost hi manta hu' declares nakul.

'lekin usme burai kya hai? ' acp asks with irritation

' papa me hazar bar keh chukka hu ki mein camila ko us nazar se nai dekhta' nakul growls.

'thik hai jaisi tumhari marzi! ' acp stands up with his angry young man look and walks out of living room leaving worried nakul behind

**Same night, nakul's room, 2:45 am-**

' me ye shadi nai kar skta papa! ' nakul screams and wakes up. He looks here and there and then sighs. After drinking water he lies down again and triews to convince himself saying ' sirf sapna tha nakul, sirf sapna! ' when he closes his eyes all incidents appear again in front of his eyes

*** flashback starts***

'are yar ye decorator kaha gaya? Sabke sab nikaame hai' salunkhe shouts on no one.

' dr. Sahab decorator flowers lene gaya hai. Ap dheeraj rakhiye. Sabkuch time par ho ajyega' abhi tries to calm him.

' aj sham ko dya-shreya ki anniversary ki party hai aur abhi tak decoration bhi puri nai hui. Upar se kiahne pine ki cheese bhi ready nai hai. Sab kam baki hai aur tum keh rahe ho dheeraj rakhu? ' salunkhe asks bitterly.

' khane pine ki taiyariya almost ho gai hai' purvi assures while entering -with glasses of lemon juice-in hall where all males were standing with worried looks. All grab their glasses but when nakul comes forward he is surprised to see empty tray.

'sorry sorry purvi ek glass bhul gai rakhna tray me' muskan enters-panting and running- with a glass. She hand over that glass to nakul. But accidently their hands touch and nakul feels current running up and down his spine.

'thanks' nakul takes sip of his lemon juice. Muskan smiles a little and again leaves hall.

'ye bolti bhi hai? ' nakul asks purvi surprised tone. Purvi gives him confused look.

'wo jabse me mila hu iss se tabse mene notice kiya hai ki ye zyada bate nai karti. Bohot kam bolti hai. Kuch problem hai usko kya? ' nakul asks-sipping his juice.

All exchange worried glance which is noticed by nakul.

'kya hua? ' nakul asks with raised eyebrow

'kuch khas nai hai nakul! ' purvi replies with a fake smile but she was sure he is not convinced.

' sab meri galati hai' daya sighs

'matlab'nakul asks confusingly.

Mein shreya aur muskan bohot ache friends the. Par hum log ekdusre se kab pyar karne lage pata hi nai chala. Me shreya ko aur shreya mujse pyar karti thi. Par muskan bhi mujse pyar karti thi, shayad abhi bhi karti hai. Me use dost hi manta hu. Bohot achi dost par mein pane pehle pyar ko bhi bhul nai sakta. Isliye jab mene aur shreya ne shadi karne ka faisla kar liya tabse muskan bohot udas rehne lagi. Kabhi kabhi humpar chilla deti. Kabhi kabhi zor zor se rone lagti. Muje aur shreya ko uski ye halat dekhkar bohot bura lagta par hum dono ekdurse se itna pyar karne lage the ki alag rehna to namumkin lag raha tha. Akhir me shadi k bad muskan ne apni isi nakli smile ko pehenkar ham dono ko gale laga liya. Tab hame auur takleef hui kyuki tabtak wo chilla kar aur ro kar apna gussa utar leti thi par ab wo andar hi andar ghut rahi hai. Hum dono uske liye kuch bhi nai kar paa rahe hai. Thode time se wo normal behave karne lagi thi par aj, hamari anniversary k din phirse uski udasi nazar aa rahi hai. Shreya to kabhi kabhi hamare shadi karne k faisle ko galat tehra deti hai. Mene shreya aur muskan dono ki zindagi barbad kar di hai' daya covers his face with his hands. Acp pats his back.

' isme tumhari koi galati nai hai daya. Ye sab kismet ka khel hai bhai' abhijeet says

' shayad bhagvan ne muskan k liye kuch acha socha ho isliye abhi uske bure din chal rahe ho' vineet tries to convince daya

'are tumlog kya ye bate lekar baith gaye? Bat karni hi hai to aj kya khana hoga uski karona' pankaj smiles. Daya smiles on pankaj's efforts and all other smile with relief-thanking pankaj for calming down atmosphere.

_Same day, same place, 9:00 pm-_

' ladies and gentleman. Ap sabka bohot bohot shukriya hamare pyare officers daya aur shreya k anniversary ki party me shamil hone k liye. Mein freedy aur mera dost nikhil (points nikhil) aj ki sham k host hai'

'jaisa ki freedy sir ne bataya aj hamare daya sir aur hamari pyari shreya bhabhi ki first wedding anniversary ki party hai. Ab party hai to gana bajana to hona chahiyena? '

'kya idea diya hai nikhil tumne! Par ek kam karte hai. Jis jode k liye ye party arrange ki hai wo joda agar gana gaye to maza aa jayega haina? '

'haan haan bilkul sir. Waise bhi mene suna hai anniversary par couples ki awaz kafi surili nikalti hai (winks). Lekin sir sirf gane se kam nai banega. Agar couple dance ho to auur maza ayega. Kya kehte ho freedy sir? '

'wah! Nikhil tu mere sath reh reh kar kafi samajdar ho gaya hai. To kya kehte ho daya sir, shreya? Taiyar ho? '

Daya glares and shreya smiles. 'put your hands together for one and only most romantic jodi of cid-daya and shreya'

(claps)

-:music:-

Ho ho ho ho ho. . .

Pankaj-_Bas aaj hulchul ho jayey_  
>Nikhil<strong><em>-<em>**_J__ab lehar lehar se takraye,_

Sachin-dariya me jo tufan aaye  
>vineet-<em>Talatum woh kehlaye<em>

Shreya sings

_Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . ._  
><em>Talatum me ham tum hai, ham tum kahee gum talatum<em>

daya smiles and forwards his hand. She smilingly accepts. Rest clap.

Shreya sings- watching daya's bright eyes with love

_Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . ._  
><em>Is talatum me ham dil kee kashti sanam aaj utarenge hai kasam<em>

daya sings while grabbing her waist lightly

_Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . ._  
><em>Talatum me ham tum hai, ham tum kahee gum talatum<em>  
><em>Is talatum me ham dil kee kashti sanam aaj utarenge hai kasam<em>  
><em>Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . .<em>

Nakul watches muskan's sadness and goes near her. He keeps his hand on her shoulder and smiles. She smiles back fakely and runs upstairs with sparkling teary eyes-which she tries to hide. After standing nearby a window-from where muskan watches daya-shreya dancing and almost forgetting that they are in middle of dance floor and are surrounded by audience- muskan sings

_Ishq jab had se badhhne lage, dard sanso me chadhane lage_

Nakul stands beside her watching her expressions while She continues her song

_Shabnami ho agan, thandi thandi jalan_  
><em>Jism jalne lage, tut jayey badan<em>

nakul notices tears running down from muskan's cheeks and a sad smile on her lips. He again keeps his hand on her shoulders to soothe her. She continues her lines-but this time during eye-lock with nakul.

_Is talatum me ham dil kee kashti sanam aaj utarenge hai kasam_  
><em>Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . .<em>  
><em>Talatum me ham tum hai, ham tum kahee gum talatum<em>

Down in hall, Daya-shreya-totally unaware of audiences- are dancing and looking each other with full love and care. Daya sings while touching shreya's loose hair

_Sacha dil me agar pyar ho, kashti tufano se par ho_

He hugs her. Shreya rests her head on his chest and daya rests his chin on her head while singing

_Mauje aati rahe, mauje jati rahe_  
><em>Hoke woh beasar, chaut khati rahe<em>

both sing with closed eyes

_Is talatum me ham dil kee kashti sanam aaj utarenge hai kasam_  
><em>Talatum, talatum, talatum, talatum. . .<em>  
><em>Talatum me ham tum hai, ham tum kahee gum talatum<em>

all other officers surround them-hugs them- while singing

Rajat-_Bas aaj hulchul ho jayey,_

Purvi-_talatum, talatum_

abhijeet-_Jab lehar lehar se takraye,_

Tarika-_talatum, talatum_  
>vivek-Dariya me jo toofan aaye,<p>

Tasha- _talatum, talatum_  
>sachin-<em>Talatum woh kehlaye<em>

Divyana- _talatum, talatum_

All dance with each other during end-music and then after song is over all hug eachother. Upstairs muskan after eye-lock runs from there with wet yes while nakul with low head thinks of situation he faced today.

_*** flashback ends***_

Nakul's POV- kyu mein jab bhi muskan ki udas ankho ko dekhta hu mein khud bura feel karta hu? Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ye pyar hai. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai ye sirf meri cinta hai uske liye. Par patanai uske sathbaithne ko aur bate karne ko kyu jee chahta hai. Uski muskan dekhne k liye kyu me pagal pane karne me bhi nai jijakta. Kyu ? Kya ye sab pyar ahi? He bhagvan meri madad karo! Jaldi se muje kuch to reply do. Kabtak mein papa ki bato ko talta rahunga. Kabhi na kabhi wo bhi muse puch hi lenge ki koi pasand hai ya nahi. Tab mein kya kahunga? Ye ki muje khud nai pata? O GOD ! Plz help me. Please.

_**A/n- so kaisa raha zarur batana. Ab patanai next update kab ho. So chalo hope for the best . Bye guys.**_


End file.
